


Piece of Mind

by trancer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post “Lay Down Your Burdens”, captured by the Cylons, Sharon tries to help Kara accept the One God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Mind

Kara occasionally cries in her sleep. Whether Kara knows this or not, Sharon was always too afraid to ask. Just did what she could in her own way, held her until the shivering stopped. Feigned ignorance when Kara awoke, Sharon’s shirt stained with tears, and slunk off to her own bunk.

Sharon always wondered what nightmares brought tears to Kara’s eyes. Now, as Kara lay sleeping, face smudged and dirty, bruised and bleeding, matching the tattered civilian clothes she wore, her hands bound behind her back along with the cuffs attached to her ankles, now, Sharon wondered if she was part of the nightmare disturbing Kara’s slumber.

She knelt next to Kara. Squeezed the sponge in the bucket next to her feet. Began gently cleaning Kara‘s face, starting with the tears that ran through the dirt like tiny rivulets.

Kara stirred. Eyes slowly opening. She remained motionless, staring up at Sharon’s face, a subtle confusion coloring her expression. “If this is torture, you totally suck at it.”

“I’m not torturing you,” Sharon sighed solemnly, placing the sponge back in the bucket.

“Really?” She jangled the chains attached to her wrists. “So, that was a different Sharon kicking me around.”

Sharon pursed her lips. “No.”

“Then, why are you doing this?”

“I’m here to bring you peace.”

“Wanna give me peace? Give me my freedom.”

“How can you be free if you haven’t accepted God’s love?”

“Frak. Not this crap again,” Kara rolled onto her back. “What do you know of love?”

Sharon winced at the accusation, even as she clambered over Kara’s body, straddling the woman’s hips. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“Why won’t you answer the question? What do you know about love?”

“And what would you like me to say?” Sharon placed the back of her hand on Kara’s cheek, her eyes rolling across features she knew by heart. “That God is love. That he loves all of us and wants nothing more than for us to love him, and each other. Or,” She drew her fingers across Kara’s lips, felt the heated rush of breath. “I could tell you what I know about love, I learned from you.”

“What?”

Sharon smiled lovingly, fingers sliding down Kara’s neck, the rise in her pulse point. “You were my first, Kara. At everything.” Her fingers lowered, down Kara’s breastbone, grazing over to gently cup one of the firm mounds. “My first kiss,” she placed her lips on the corner of Kara’s mouth. An urgency in her fingers as they moved lower, across the plain of Kara’s stomach, dipping under the waist of her dress. “My first frak. My first orgasm. My second..”

Kara didn’t mean to gasp at the sensation of Sharon’s fingers sliding between her legs and teasing her expertly. Didn’t mean for her back to bow, or her hips to arch into the contact.

“Do you remember, Kara? All those hot, sticky nights we shared in your bunk.”

She didn’t want to want Sharon. Not when her hands clasped behind her back, her body bruised and aching.

It didn’t mean that she didn’t.

“You taught me how to love, Kara,” she paused long enough to lick her lips at Kara’s acquiescence, at the ease in which her fingers slipped inside Kara. “Do you want me to love you?”

Kara grit her teeth, stifling the whimper in her throat. “Do I have a choice?”

“It’s up to you, Kara,” she raked her teeth across the arching neck. “I can give you pleasure. I can give you pain. Or I can give you both.”

Sharon thrust her fingers, hard and fast, inside Kara. Watched as Kara cried out, in pain and in pleasure. Thumb pressed hard against Kara’s clit, her fingers pumping furiously, Kara writhing under her, hips grinding, arching into Sharon’s touch.

Kara lifted her head. Clamped her mouth onto Sharon’s because kissing Sharon would keep her from screaming when she came. Her orgasm quick and hard, like the fingers jutting inside her. Stars exploded behind her squeezed shut eyes, body bucking and writhing underneath Sharon, like before when it was just the two of them, a bunk, skin and sweat, and the taste of Sharon on her tongue. Like back when Sharon was human.

Sharon might not have been human but she still knew how to frak Kara senseless.

Kara collapsed onto the hard, cold cement. Stomach still quivering even as Sharon withdrew her fingers.

“I just want to love you, Kara.”

Kara swallowed hard. “All the frak’s in the world still won’t give me my freedom.”

“Are you certain?”

Sharon rose to her feet. She picked up the bucket and began walking towards the door.

“The choice is yours, Kara. I can give you anything you want. You just have to let me.”

**

Sharon closed the door behind her. Six stood in front of the mirrored glass, arms folded across her chest, a smirk creasing her lips.

“Interesting technique,” Six kept her eyes on Kara. “Is that your plan? Frak her into submission?”

“Something like that,” Sharon brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking the remainder of Kara off them, shivering at the taste. “You don’t know Kara. She’ll never break. Not like you think. But she can be broken.”

“And I’m guessing an orgasm is the answer?”

“It’s not the orgasm,” Sharon stepped towards the glass, watched as Kara curled into a ball, slowly falling asleep. Knowing that tonight, there would be no nightmares. “It’s the piece of mind.”

END


End file.
